


Fine

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time.”Short one shot featuring a few NJPW boys just sitting around BSing





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I ever wrote for Hiroshi Tanahashi. It was a request before I took before I had a feel for him at all. Now it feels very out of character to me and I don't really care for it, but I'm posting it anyways. maybe someone will like it

“No way. Tana would never get married.” Kushida scoffed when Hiroshi Tanahashi’s name was brought into the conversation of marriage. “The man is a legend, do you see how many women he gets? Not going to happen.” 

“Why don’t we ask the man himself?” Yujiro Takahashi suggested seeing Hiroshi entering the locker room. 

“Hiroshi!” He called. “Come here.” 

Hiroshi strode over to join the table of his coworkers, eyebrow arched questioningly as he took a seat. 

“We’re having a debate. Kushida thinks you would never get married. I disagree.” Ishii said gruffly. “What say you?” 

“Why do you think I would never partake in matrimony Kushida-san?” Hiroshi asked his friend, head tilted inquiringly.

“I think you get too many women to settle down with one. I do not think you would limit yourself to having sex with one woman for the rest of your life.” Kushida told him honestly.

Hiroshi considered his friend’s point for a moment. It wasn’t that he was against marriage or anything, it had never really crossed his mind. He hadn’t met a woman that would make him think of it. 

“I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time.” Hiroshi finally concluded with a nod of his head. “If I were to marry it would have to be an outstanding woman. Someone adventurous who would be willing to try many different things in many different places. Many different times. And if that woman does not come along,” he shrugged. “So be it. I am happy the way things are.” 

“Of course you’re happy the way things are. You have a different woman warming your bed almost every night. So I am right. You will never get married.” Kushida responded with a laugh. 

“That still does not solve the debate.” Ishii said sourly. “He says he would marry, but set up an impossible standard for which to get married to. So we are both correct, because he did not say he would never marry, though he probably never will.


End file.
